Sem Cuecas
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Bart roubou algumas cuecas do Mutano, e agora os dois rapazes terão uma conversinha... Slash. NÃO é do desenho, e sim dos comics originais.


**Sem Cuecas**

**-**

_Teen Titans pertence à DC Comics. Essa fic __**não**__ tem relação alguma com o desenho boboca, sendo totalmente baseada nos comics originais do grupo. Situada entre Teen Titans 23 e 24. Contém Slash, e se você possui algo contra tirocínios homossexuais, aperte o X. Diálogo entre Mutano e Kid Flash, iniciado por Mutano._

**-**

"Então você estava sem cuecas."

"É."

"E aí resolveu pegar as minhas."

"Desculpe."

"Você podia ter pedido. Eu teria emprestado."

"Pedir cuecas emprestadas? Tem noção do quanto isso é esquisito?"

"E roubar cuecas alheias não é esquisito?"

"Eu não roubei! Só peguei algumas emprestadas e vou devolvê-las! Sério."

"Do jeito que as encontrou, espero."

"Hã... Isso eu não sei se vai dar. Sabia que sua gaveta de roupas estava cheia de pêlos verdes? Tive que lavar todas elas antes de usá-las."

"Pêlos verdes nas minhas roupas?! Ora essa, mas que coisa espantosa!"

"..."

"..."

"...Tá. Foi uma observação idiota."

"Deveras."

"..."

"Você não é exatamente do meu tamanho."

"É, elas ficaram meio frouxas..."

"Por que não pegou as do Robin?"

"Tá louco, Mutano? Ele é parceiro do _Batman_!"

"Realmente, é assustador."

"Eu sabia que você não se importaria."

"Eu não me importaria, Bart, _se_ você não tivesse quebrado a máquina de lavar tentando limpar as flechas da Ricardita."

"Eu só... Hum... Queria lavá-las para ela."

"Jogando uma flecha com cola dentro de uma máquina de lavar roupas? Faz tanto sentido quanto roubar minhas cuecas."

"Mas que droga! Já disse que vou devolver as porcarias das cuecas, que frescura! Você nem tinha notado até eu contar!"

"Por que eu ainda tinha mais algumas na semana passada, _antes_ de você quebrar a máquina."

"Eu só queria ser cavalheiro!"

"Ótimo. Então seja cavalheiro, lave minhas cuecas, passe-as e devolva-as."

"Quê?! Na mão?"

"Quem afanou as cuecas? Quem quebrou a lavadora da Torre Titã?"

"..."

"Use alvejante nas brancas, e não se esqueça do amaciante, OK? Gosto das minhas roupas agradavelmente perfumadas com o aroma campestre de lavanda."

"Qualé, Gart! Não dá pra esperar só mais uns dias?"

"Não, não dá. Nesse exato momento estou sentindo o ar soprar nas minhas partes, entende?"

"Peraí. Então..."

"Sim."

"Você está..."

"Livre, leve e solto. É estranho pacas, fica tudo balançando e... Esse cheiro no ar... Ei! Aonde você vai?"

"Comprar cuecas novas."

"Ah! Por que - essa é a pergunta que não quer calar - você não comprou quando viu que estava sem? Só teria demorado uns três minutos."

"Seu quarto estava mais perto que uma filial do Wal-Mart. E foi grátis."

_Uma idéia insólita se passa pela mente do transmorfo. _

"..."

"Que foi?"

"..."

"Por que está me olhando com essa cara estranha?"

"Você podia ter pegado as cuecas do Robin, ou saído pra comprar..."

"Já disse que..."

"Mas preferiu pegar as _minhas_... E nesse instante...".

"Ei... Que olhar é esse?"

"_Feromônios_..."

"...?"

"Bart, por um acaso não pegou minhas cuecas por uma razão oculta?".

"... Razão oculta... Tipo fazer mandinga?"

"Tipo por algum sentimento secreto."

"Espera, você está achando...? Ah, não! Não, não, não, não, não! Acha que eu peguei as suas cuecas por que sinto alguma atração física subconsciente por você? Que elas eram um subterfúgio para eu possuí-lo de maneira indireta? Que na verdade eu quero arrancar suas roupas e me agarrar com você pela Torre Titã? Isso seria ridículo. E novelesco demais."

_A ficha vai caindo. Silêncio pesado. Transmorfo meio chocado. Velocista mal sabe onde enfiar a cara._

"..."

"..."

_Choque passando. Transmorfo relaxando e pensando em coisas meio indevidas._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Argh! Certo, talvez eu me sinta ligeiramente atraído por você."

"..."

"Tá, bastante atraído."

"..."

"OK, OK! Eu tenho um tombo enorme por rapazes transmorfos verdes musculosos e de presas salientes! Pode rir da minha cara. Ou bater nela."

_Um sorriso divertido surge no rosto do rapaz de pêlos esverdeados. O velocista quer sair voando dali, mas o transmorfo se adianta, segurando-o pelo braço e fitando-o com uma expressão enigmática._

"Acho que isso explica muitas coisas. Como os feromônios que senti agora há pouco. E as minhas cuecas entre suas pernas. E essa declaração bizarra e cara-de-pau."

"Não achou isso nojento?"

"Eu sou verde e peludo, Kid Flash. Acha que eu posso julgar alguém? Não, não, não. Sabe que eu achei isso bastante interessante?"

"Você... Gostou da idéia? De nós dois pelados nos agarrando no seu quarto?"

"Ou na sala. Ou na lavanderia. Ou na cozinha. Ou na garagem. Tanto faz. Oh, sim. Essa sua queda, acho que é mútua."

"Sério?"

"Completamente. Vamos?"

"Pra onde?!"

"Botar a sua idéia em ação?"

"O-o q... Mas... Eu... Nós... Agora?"

_O jovem transmorfo estufa o peito, orgulhoso. O mais jovem mal pode acreditar no que ouvia. Estava prestes a tornar real um antigo devaneio._

"Você tem uma atração por mim, e eu confesso que te acho bastante... Bem... Prefiro não comentar. Sabe que experiências homoeróticas são muito normais na adolescência? Será um tirocínio juvenil mútuo."

_Ele passa o braço ao redor dos ombros do outro, que está ao mesmo tempo nervoso e feliz com o inesperado rumo que aquela conversa absurda estava tomando, e o empurra suavemente em direção às escadas._

"Mas deixemos essa discussão tosca e vã sobre nossas roupas de baixo, meu caro. Sim, esqueça minhas cuecas."

"Mesmo?"

"Oh, sim! Só faço questão de uma delas."

_Estavam subindo as escadas, se encaminhando para os quartos. O corredor captou a mensagem._

"E qual delas?", perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Essa que você está usando."

"A dos Thundercats?"

"É essa?"

"Sim."

"Precisamente. É a minha favorita."

_O velocista agora também sorri travessamente._

"Eu não fazia idéia, Sr. Garfield."

"Faço absoluta questão de que me a devolva agora."

"Mas é claro, Sr. Garfield. Imediatamente."

"Seria absolutamente injusto não estarmos na mesma situação."

"Certamente. Cuidarei disso agora mesmo."

_Entraram no quarto do velocista. Uma cueca dos Thundercats foi jogada no corredor, e alguns gemidos e risadinhas discretas puderam ser ouvidos antes da porta se fechar._

**-**

**N/A: **_Certo... Como explicar essa bizarrice? C'est ne pas possible!_

_O máximo que consigo explicar é que estava relendo algumas revistas antigas dos Titãs, e na Teen Titans 23 (Julho/2005), depois que a Ricardita revela ser soropositiva, o Kid Flash confessa que tinha ficado sem cuecas, roubando algumas do Mutano. Veio um 'Clic' na minha cabeça e eis um diálogo absurdo e nonsense sobre cuecas e tirocínios juvenis – sim, isso foi uma homenagem, Tina. S2._

_**Que tal vocês leitores adquirirem um novo tirocínio? Apertem o link verde e deixem reviews!**_


End file.
